Seth
Seth (セス, Sesu) is the main villain of the Street Fighter IV series. He is the C.E.O. of Shadaloo's weapon division, S.I.N. According to the official Street Fighter website, Seth is one of many genetically engineered replacement bodies for M. Bison. Description Bearing chrome skin and an extremely muscular physique, Seth is a synthetic human that lacks clothing or hair; whether he is an android or cyborg is unclear. In his abdomen, enclosed inside a pattern consisting of the Eight Trigrams of Taoist cosmology, is an exposed area, which contains a rotating sphere known as the Tanden Engine, which appears to be the source of his power. History Street Fighter IV games Seth is the 15th of at least 26 enhanced beings that use data collected from the world warriors to create a deadly style of mixed martial arts. Seth claims to be superior as a result of his humanity, while the others are merely puppets. His storyline indicates that he plans to control the remnants of Shadaloo through S.I.N after M. Bison's apparent death at the hands of Akuma in Super Street Fighter II Turbo. He also attempts to use Juri Han, a woman who possesses the Feng Shui Engine in her left eye that his company created. She confronts him and unexpectedly offers to work for him, to which he agrees. Seth hosts a World Warrior tournament in hopes of luring Ryu to him, and then using his Satsui no Hado to complete his BLECE project, but is dismayed at reports that M. Bison has once again returned from death. M. Bison finally encounters Seth and defeats him in combat, and afterwards tells him that in fact everything that has happened has gone according to M. Bison's plan. After M. Bison leaves, Juri tells Seth that she intentionally pitted the two against each other, but is disappointed that Seth was not more of a challenge for M. Bison. She then crushes his Tanden Engine, leaving him twitching on the floor. He is then found by C. Viper, who finishes him off. After the tournament, C. Viper informs her superiors that the "remaining 26" are in her sights. Whether this statement takes the final bosses encountered by all characters into account is not clear; Ryu encounters what appears to be another "Seth" and defeat him, destroying the BLECE machine as well. It is possible M. Bison may have commanded the remaining "puppets" to wreak havoc on the fighters in and around the S.I.N. compound. Personality Seth is just as intelligent as M. Bison himself, with ruthlessness and evil to match. Unlike M. Bison, Seth is generally very calm and concise, though he displays a fair bit of arrogance, often through his annoying-by-design tendency to laugh and gloat when using his more powerful moves. Seth displays very little, if any, morality or respect for life through his lust for power, and plans to use S.I.N. to take over the world and display his superiority over humanity. Due in part to his ego, Seth will keep his subordinates in the dark in case they plan to betray him - insubordination is something he refuses to tolerate. Seth has been shown to be well versed in philosophy, namely the philosophy of human nature and the pursuits of purpose and self-awareness. This unusual trait, coupled with his endless thirst for power, implies that Seth intends to become his own entity entirely and not be bound to M. Bison as his replacement shell. However, his desire for power and his philosophical pursuits are a one-sided and neutral affair, as he values people only for their usefulness to him. Seth is also of the belief that any power is good power, as shown during his fight with Ryu in the animated film. In addition, he displays some form of disbelief in the mystic arts; his Arcade Mode win quote against Dhalsim states that if the latter's techniques were truly mystic, he could not possibly imitate them. Seth is also of the belief that any power is good power, as shown during his fight with Ryu in the animated film. In addition, he displays some form of disbelief in the mystic arts; his Arcade Mode win quote against Dhalsim states that if the latter's techniques were truly mystic, he could not possibly imitate them. Gameplay and fighting style In Arcade Mode, Seth serves as the default final boss for all characters; as such, he is powerful enough to provide a greater challenge to them. Taunting at any point or defeating him during the first round increases the difficulty of the battle. Conversely, the playable version of Seth (i.e. #15) is significantly less powerful, and is the weakest character in the game in terms of stats and Ultra Combos. Seth employs special powers and techniques from various combatants in the game, such as the Sonic Boom and Shoryuken. He also possesses a metamorphic body of sorts, being able to stretch his arms like Dhalsim and teleport similarly to him. Seth also puts his own "original" spin on many of the copied moves, explained below. Some of his normal techniques are also notably similar to those of Abel, as well as Urien and Gill from Street Fighter III. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters